A coax cable connector is generally used to provide a simple connection to an externally threaded coax receptacle or jack. The connector contacts the outer conductor of the cable in order to conduct the outer conductor signal to the jack. The center conductor of the cable passes through the center of the connector to engage the center hole of the jack. A dielectric portion between the components of the connector that contact the center conductor and the outer conductor isolates the signals. In some cases, such as with miniature coaxial cable, the center conductor is too small to engage the center hole of the jack fully for good conduction of the center conductor signal. A step up pin may be applied to the end of the center conductor to increase the diameter of the center conductor; however, step up pins are conventionally difficult to manage, are easily lost, and may be difficult to apply to the center conductor. Further, step up pins tend to be easily damaged during handling. In some cases, the pin might be a fixed part of the connector. It is difficult to line up the center conductor of the coax cable with the pin in this case because the user cannot see the opening of the axial bore of the pin.
A number of U.S. patents are directed to coax cable connectors including U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,199 issued to McGeary. McGeary teaches a coaxial cable connector having a captive inner pin contact. The connector includes a tubular main body that is crimped over the cable braid of a coaxial cable. A crimp ring is provided inside the rear end of the tubular main body and secures the cable braid of the coaxial cable against a ferrule which is inserted between the cable braid and the cable dielectric prior to crimping. A cylindrical contact insulator is secured inside the front end of the tubular main body, separates the inner pin contact from the front end of the tubular main body, and secures the inner pin contact in combination with the insulator ring and ferrule. Threads are provided on the inside surface of the ferrule to hold the ferrule in position during crimping, to help provide positive contact to the tubular main body, and to captivate the insulator ring and inner pin contact. McGeary does not teach how the pin might be stored prior to assembly of the connector onto a cable. Nor does McGeary teach a step up pin having tabs or spring fingers for engaging the connector or the center conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,565 issued to Kogan, et al. teaches a connector for receiving a mating plug, forming a constant impedance connection. The center conductor of the first plug is supported with a cap attached over a portion of the center conductor that extends beyond the outer conductor portion of the same plug. The mating plug has an outer conductor that projects beyond the inner conductor, and is made to receive the connector or first plug portions. Kogan thus teaches a pin having a larger diameter than the center conductor and supporting the center conductor. Kogan does not discuss securing the pin to the connector prior to assembly in a way that prevents the pin from being lost and that aids assembly of the pin onto the center conductor. Kogan further does not teach a step up pin with an enlarged cable guide portion or spring fingers and tabs for engaging the center conductor or the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,445 issued to Bacher, et al. teaches a unitary three-vane support bead with a central conductor having an axial blind bore in each end. The smaller diameter end engages a center conductor of a coax cable. The central conductor is formed in place in the connector. Bacher does not teach a method of securing the pin to the connector prior to assembly in a way that prevents the pin from being lost and that aids assembly of the pin onto the center conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,342 issued to Gartzke teaches a coaxial cable connector assembly for connecting coaxial cables of different diameters, the assembly including a center conductor with a large diameter end and a small diameter end. Each end includes spring fingers for engaging the center conductor of a coaxial cable. Gartzke does not discuss securing the pin to the connector prior to assembly in a way that prevents the pin from being lost and that aids assembly of the pin onto the center conductor.
Therefore, a coaxial cable connector that provides storage and protection for a step up pin, and that provides a simple way to apply the step up pin to the center conductor is desired.